Loose Hips
by TVTime
Summary: Mike says he wants to help Rory with his 'dancing skills,' but it turns out they both want something else entirely. Soon enough he has the Irishman's hips quite loose indeed. Read, review, and enjoy!


**A/N: Ever wonder what it might be like if Rory and Mike had sex? Personally, I think it might go something like this. Rated M for very graphic sex. Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated.**

**Loose Hips**

"You need some guy action dontcha, babe?" Tina whispered into her boyfriend's ear as she leaned against Mike at the lunch table amused by the way he was stealing glances at Sam and the way he had shifted nervously on the bench when Sam had stretched, briefly exposing his stomach in the process.

"Ssshh, Tina!" Mike exclaimed in a low voice as he started to blush furiously, embarrassed that he had been caught checking out his friend and worried that someone other than Tina might have noticed, or overheard her comment.

"It's okay, Mike. No one is paying attention," Tina assured him in a hushed voice.

Mike sighed and smirked at her, thinking how lucky he was to be in a relationship with a girl like Tina. "I really do need some guy on guy time," Mike admitted. "but Sam would never be interested," he continued, frustrated by how hot, and how straight his former football teammate was.

Tina smiled and kissed his earlobe before whispering, "Sam wouldn't be, but Rory would."

Mike turned and glanced at Rory quizzically from across the table. As soon as they made eye contact the Irish exchange student blushed and looked down, pretending to be fascinated by his fruit cup.

"You think so?" Mike asked softly.

"Definitely," Tina assured him. "His tongue practically hits the floor every time you dance."

Mike laughed nervously and glanced at the cute sophomore again before he became embarrassed and felt the need to give Rory a run for his money in the 'fascinated by food category' by shyly inspecting his tator tots.

Tina smirked in amusement at how bashful both guys could be. She realized that though she herself wasn't exactly known for her outgoing temperament it would be up to her to initiate contact for her boyfriend. The two had a secretly open, and secretly bisexual relationship. She herself would be meeting Quinn later that afternoon to study and hoped that after a few more sessions she could gradually turn their study time into playtime. So she was more than sympathetic to Mike's desires; she also wanted to hear about the details later.

"Hey Rory," Tina called out.

"What are you doing?" Mike whispered frantically.

"Hi Tina Cohen-Chang," Rory called back, smiling brightly and feeling delighted that someone was speaking to him.

"Mike and I were just talking about how cute you were dancing to 'Sexy and I know it' in Glee today," Tina answered, ignoring the way Mike was pawing at her hand under the table.

Rory blushed again. "I don't think I did t'well with me dancing."

"But you showed a lot of potential and enthusiasm. Mike was just saying how he could turn you into a great dancer!" Tina remarked enthusiastically as she nudged her boyfriend's leg under the table. It was up to him to take it from here.

Mike tried to still the butterflies in his stomach as he took a moment to look at the young Irishman again. With his shining eyes, bright smile, adorable face, and carefully styled hair he was truly intoxicating. Truth be told Mike had often fantasized about getting Rory alone and helping the awkward boy move to the beat of a more sensual rhythm.

"I could definitely give you some pointers, Rory," Mike offered smiling wide and looking the shy teen in the eye. As expected Rory blushed slightly and broke the eye contact first. Mike was beginning to realize that Tina was correct; Rory was interested.

"I wouldn't want t'bother ye'," Rory demurred as his chest tightened at the idea of spending time with his crush, especially one-on-one time. He desperately wanted to accept the offer but he knew that it would be difficult to keep his hormones in check if he did.

"It's no bother, Rory. I love helping people learn to dance. It's a passion of mine. You would be helping me express my passion," Mike answered with a disarming smile. He was slightly uncomfortable being so flirtatious but the more he interacted with Rory the more he realized that he really did have a chance that was too good to pass up.

Rory blushed a deeper shade of red and once again looked down at his lunch tray. He definitely wanted to help Mike express his 'passion' but he knew his idea of passion differed significantly from his Asian friend's. Still if Mike was so insistent the least he could do was accept. After all Rory realized that he really did need help with his dancing. "Thank ye' Mike. It would be an honor."

"Great, I'll give you a ride to my house after school. I have a dance area set up in the garage," Mike said as he committed himself once and for all to going for this. After all, he figured that worst case scenario he could always chicken out and give Rory regular old dancing lessons.

Rory felt his stomach somersault. It hadn't occurred to him that he would be alone with Mike at his house. He had assumed the practice would take place in the school auditorium. He couldn't back out now though, especially not with Mike looking at him so enthusiastically. "Great, I'll meet ye' at ye'r locker after school."

The ride to Mike's house that afternoon was awkward for both guys. Mike kept reevaluating the situation and trying to reassure himself that Rory was indeed interested. Meanwhile Rory kept reminding himself to keep his cool and not give away the fact that he had a crush on Mike. Fortunately Rory was ineffectual in his efforts and Mike received much of the reassurance he needed.

"My parents won't be home from work for a few more hours," Mike remarked as he parked his car in the driveway. He felt a throb in crotch as he thought about all the things he wanted to do with Rory during that time.

"I'm glad we won't be bothering anyone then," Rory answered trying to think of anything to say to make conversation as he undid his seat-belt and opened the car door.

"Nope, we can be as loud as we want," Mike assured him with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows as he climbed out of the car. He felt embarrassed but he had decided that he was going to be as assertive and direct as possible.

"Oh, eh...that's good," Rory said lamely as he followed Mike up the driveway. Rory felt ashamed of the thoughts that crossed his mind at Mike's words. He knew his friend hadn't meant to imply what Rory suddenly found himself imagining, and the fact that Mike was now walking only a couple of feet in front of him with the fabric of his dark pants clinging to his toned, firm looking ass definitely wasn't helping Rory keep his thoughts pure.

"So I'm guessing you're a U2 fan, right?" Mike asked as he let them both in through the garage door.

Rory took a moment to survey the space. The walls and frame of the room were quite standard for a garage, but half of it now had a wood paneling covering the floor and there was a leather couch on one end of the room and a table and sound system set up on the other. All in all it seemed like a great makeshift dance studio and Rory was happy for his friend, especially considering that until recently Mike's parents hadn't supported his ambition to become a professional dancer. It seemed like things had come a long way for Mike in a short amount of time.

"This place is great!" Rory remarked excitedly. Then he took a second to process Mike's earlier words. "Oh and yes, I love U2! How did ye' know?"

"Lucky guess," Mike answered. Since Rory was from Ireland he assumed that the guy would either love them or hate them. He was pleased it was the former as he walked to the sound system and selected one of his favorite U2 songs. "U2 is great because their stuff has a good beat, but it's not too fast or too difficult to follow so you can just kind of lose yourself in the music."

As the song began to play Rory awkwardly tried to gyrate his hips while holding his arms out like tree branches. It was so cute Mike wanted to laugh but he knew better than to embarrass his friend so instead he gently crept up behind him and took hold of his arms, urging them into more natural positions.

"There you go," Mike said encouragingly as he felt Rory start to relax his limbs. "Think of your arms as a way to showcase your body. An accessory to your dancing if you will."

Rory laughed nervously. "Not much t'showcase."

"Sshh, none of that," Mike chided him, his mouth only a few inches from the back of Rory's head. "Dancing is all about confidence, Rory. It's about expressing your body in a basic, primal way." As Mike said this he slid his right hand down to the side of Rory's hip and initiated contact between the back of Rory's body and the front of his own. Rory jumped in surprise and tensed up. "It's okay," Mike assured him soothingly as he leaned more fully into Rory. "If you're going to be a good dancer you can't be afraid of touch."

Rory's stomach tightened with anxiety. Suddenly the hottest guy in New Directions was pressed up behind him and he felt himself starting to respond in a very basic, very primal way indeed. Despite what Mike said about expressing his body Rory knew that if Mike realized just what was happening he would be horrified. Rory quickly tried to hunch forward in an attempt to conceal himself more.

"No like this," Mike corrected him moving Rory's body back into a more suitable posture with his hands. Mike's hands were driving Rory crazy by this point and Mike was well aware of that fact and more than eager to press his advantage as he gently ran his hands along Rory's hips and thighs, manually moving him to the beat of the song. It was almost hypnotic to Rory and all he could do was remain as pliant as possible and pray that Mike wouldn't notice his arousal.

When the song ended Mike walked back to the sound system and selected a more club inspired tune. It wasn't the type of song they usually did in Glee, but he suspected Rory wouldn't object. He knew it would be a good song for them to dance together. As he turned around he casually peeled off his shirt and tossed it on the ground by the couch.

Rory's eyes practically popped out of his head and he gaped open-mouthed for a couple of seconds before he realized what he was doing and closed his lips. Mike had an incredible upper body. He was all long, toned muscles and his chest and abs looked like they had been sculpted from granite. Mike's skin tone, several shades darker than the Irish guys Rory was more used to seeing, struck Rory as very exotic and also seemed to further highlight his impressive musculature. Rory was particularly intrigued by Mike's small, dark nipples.

Mike was delighted by Rory's intent interest. He had decided that taking his shirt off and watching Rory's reaction would be one final way to confirm that Rory wanted this as much as he did. Mike stood still for several seconds and avoided making eye contact or saying anything so that he wouldn't interrupt Rory's stare or make him feel self-aware. When he was sure that his friend had gotten a good eye-full he finally spoke. "Sure gets hot in here. I hope you don't mind me taking off my shirt."

Rory's eyes filled with terror as he realized just how long he had been looking. He blushed and looked at the wood floor. "Nope, uh, whatever," he muttered as he intentionally dropped his keys and used the opportunity to turn his back on Mike and hurriedly adjust himself in his pants, trying to minimize the visibility of his now throbbing erection.

"You can take yours off too," Mike suggested, eager to get Rory out of his shirt.

"I'm okay," Rory answered feeling self-conscious and wanting to put more on rather than take something off.

"Kay, come here then," Mike instructed pulling Rory forward and starting to move to the music. "We have to get your hips loosened up."

Rory blushed a deeper shade of red as Mike's body bumped against his own. Suddenly he realized what was happening. "We're dancing t'gether."

"Yep," Mike answered keeping his hands on Rory's hips and physically moving them to the beat of the song. Despite his efforts the outline of Rory's hard cock was still quite visible and it was all Mike could do to keep from reaching out and stroking it through his pants.

Rory still couldn't believe they were dancing together _like this_. It was the way a couple would dance together in a club. "Uhh..."

"Is this a problem?" Mike asked as he looked into Rory's bright blue eyes, enjoying the way the red blush of his cheeks brought out the color even more than usual.

"Nn, No," Rory stammered shaking his head. "Not a problem."

"Good," Mike answered before returning his attention to the song and Rory's hips. For a couple of minutes the pair danced in silence before Mike decided to urge Rory on a little bit more. "You can touch me too," he suggested noticing that Rory still seemed to be at a loss for what to do with his hands.

Rory nodded and moved them to rest on Mike's shoulders. Even that chaste act made the young Irishman almost unbearably aware of how warm Mike's skin was and how close together their bodies were.

Mike smiled and was about to encourage Rory to do more when then the song started to wind down and he got a better idea. He crossed the makeshift dance floor and selected a song called "Kiwi" from one of Maroon 5's older albums. The song, and the way he intended to act it out in dance, should remove any remaining doubt from Rory's mind and get his point across once and for all.

"This song makes me think of you," Mike said simply as he walked back toward Rory while the music started.

_You're such a flirt, I know you hurt_

_And so do I, I empathize_

Rory's eyes got wide as he heard the lyrics. Mike had just said that this song reminded him of Rory. Did that mean that Mike thought Rory was a flirt? Did he know Rory's secret? The Irish teen didn't have long to ponder the situation as Mike practically draped himself over Rory's body. Without even thinking about what he was doing Rory had wrapped his arms around Mike's bare back, concerned that he might fall over if he didn't hold him up.

_I see you out, you never cared_

_A conversation that we never shared_

As the lyrics for 'a conversation we never shared' played Mike put one hand around Rory's neck and slid the fingers of his other hand into Rory's hair as he gave him a meaningful look and licked his lips slightly. All of a sudden Rory realized that there definitely was a conversation that he and Mike hadn't shared, and as Mike brushed his pelvis against Rory's and Rory noticed his dance partner's hardness for the first time he had a good idea of how that conversation might have gone had they gotten around to sharing it.

_But it's so strange, it's something new_

_Amazing feelings that I have for you_

_Oh god, is this ever new?_ Rory thought to himself as he finally gave himself license to rub his hands over Mike's hard, tight chest. Just as Rory's thumb started to brush over Mike's right nipple the Asian dancer pulled away, putting about a foot between them as he closed his eyes and swayed his body to the beat of the song, anticipating the next line and how he would act it out.

_I close my eyes when I'm alone_

_Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan_

Rory watched transfixed with lust as Mike slid his right hand down his chest, over his rippling abdomen and then directly into the front of his pants. Rory couldn't believe what he was seeing and he found himself shamelessly peering at Mike's crotch as he touched himself. He could just detect the first hint of Mike's black pubic hair and before he even realized what was happening he had moved forward, cupped Mike's ass in both hands, and pulled him back up against his body, desperate to reestablish physical contact.

_I wanna give you something better_

_Than anything you've ever had_

Mike removed the hand from his pants, enjoying the slightly disappointed look that crossed Rory's face. Then he grabbed the hem of Rory's shirt and started tugging up on it. He briefly glanced at Rory for consent. The boy looked nervous but not at all unwilling so he took that as a go and removed the garment in one fluid movement, not even missing a step in his dance.

_A stronger and a faster lover_

_The world, it disappears so fast_

Mike gave Rory an intense look filled with lust as his hands explored Rory's bare torso for the first time. Mike loved the sensation of Rory's skin beneath his fingers. It was soft like Tina's but seemed to be more 'shallow' he decided. Mike didn't have to press as far before he was coming up against firm muscle or hard bone. Even though Rory didn't have one of the most worked out bodies Mike had seen, it was nevertheless incredibly sexy and looked and felt perfect and natural, and _male_ in just the way Mike was craving.

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

Mike pantomimed fluid dripping down his chin as he gave Rory an almost comical leer. Rory started to laugh slightly at the exaggerated performance, glad for the tension breaker before he felt Mike gently rubbing his hard cock through the front of his jeans with his other hand. He may have had a sense of humor about the situation but Rory knew without a doubt by the way that Mike was touching him that he was quite serious.

_So please, let me_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

Mike said the word 'please' out loud as it played while he gave Rory a gentle look. He certainly didn't want what was happening to stop before it began, but he also wanted Rory to understand that he had the option of saying no. That it was up to him. Rory gave a nervous nod realizing what Mike was asking and the next thing he knew Mike had shoved him backward onto the couch.

_So give it up, and don't pretend_

_And spread your arms and legs across the bed_

As the lyrics played Mike pushed Rory further back onto the coach until he was lying flat then he slid his body down on top of Rory's, straddling his waist as he ravished Rory's chest and stomach with his hands. Rory felt overwhelmed at first, but then he felt _desired_ in a way he never had before. He quickly pulled Mike the rest of the way down on top of him and reveled in the sensation of hot skin against hot skin.

_And when you shake, you won't regret_

_The things I whisper in your ear_

_(What?) I said:_

"I want to feel you inside of me," Mike whispered into Rory's ear as he ground himself back against Rory's hardness.

It took Rory a few seconds to process everything that was happening. He had been so lost in all the incredible new sensations, and in trying to pay attention to the song as Mike acted it out, that at first he didn't understand Mike's request.

_I wanna give you something better_

_(You wanna give me something better)_

_Than anything you've ever had_

_(Than anything I've ever had)_

_Oh god, yes! Yes!_ Rory's mind screamed as he suddenly found Mike's lips pressing against his own for the first time. His mouth opened in surprise and before he even realized what was happening his tongue had become intertwined with Mike's in a dance to which Rory had no trouble at all finding the rhythm.

_A stronger and a faster lover_

_(A stronger and a faster lover)_

_The world, it disappears so fast_

_(It disappears so fast)_

Rory felt Mike everywhere at once. He was in his mouth, against his chest, pressing between his legs, playfully tangling his fingers with Rory's. Whatever part of Rory's body the boy thought about Mike seemed to have already anticipated it and to have some surprising and pleasurable sensation already waiting.

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

_So please, let me_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

No way where they stopping. This was happening; this had to happen. Rory felt like he had been waiting for it his entire life. Then a terrible thought crossed his mind. A terrible, quiet, Asian thought, that rarely got solos, but didn't deserve to be cheated on.

"What about Tina?" Rory asked as he pried his mouth away from Mike's but didn't even pretend to want to separate their hips.

"She doesn't mind at all," Mike assured him. "We have an open relationship. This was kind of even her idea."

"Thank God!" Rory sighed as his eyes glazed over with lust and he pulled Mike's face back against his own.

_I can't wait to take you home_

_Fingers through your hair_

Mike's fingers were as talented as the rest of him. They danced across Rory's scalp in a highly erotic, sensual way that Rory had never experienced before. He hadn't even realized how sensitive his scalp was or how good it could feel for someone to rub him there. He let out a steady stream of moans and sighs, all of which were swallowed up by Mike's skilled mouth as their tongues continued their dance.

_Kisses on your back_

_Scratch me with your nails_

Rory realized that gently scratching Mike with his nails might be just thing to channel some of this intense sexual build up that he was starting to feel. He tentatively ran his fingers down Mike's spine and was delighted when the other boy arched backward into them and nodded, letting Rory know he was on the right track. That track abruptly ended inside the back or Mike's pants as Rory slid his fingers inside Mike's underwear and felt another person's ass for the first time.

_Save me from myself_

_Show me how to care_

_Get everything out_

_Oh we're going to get it _all_ out all right,_ Mike thought to himself as he visualized Rory erupting in thick, creamy cum. He pressed himself harder against the young Irishman, enjoying the way their erections danced together just as their bodies would continue dancing.

_Dripping everywhere_

_Lipstick smeared all over your face_

"Lipstick?" Rory giggled against Mike's lips amused at the thought.

"No song is perfect," Mike defended. Then to get things back on track he slipped his hand inside Rory's pants and underwear and touched him for the first time. "Looks like the dripping part is accurate though," he teased as he rolled his fingers over Rory's wet, sticky cockhead.

_How much longer must we wait?_

_Don't think that I can wait_

"Seriously, Mike I can't wait much longer!" Rory pleaded as he pressed himself against Mike's hand. He couldn't believe how good it felt for someone to be touching him that way.

Mike gave him a sly smile and removed his hand from Rory's underwear before rolling off of him. Rory started to protest but then Mike spoke up, "I never said we had to hear the end of the song," he declared before licking his fingers and tasting just a hint of Rory's juices. "You taste _so_ good, Rory," Mike moaned before switching off the music and pulling Rory to his feet.

"So we're really going to..." Rory trailed off feeling nervous again.

"Oh yes! Right now, please. Let's go to my room," Mike suggested, nevertheless toeing off his shoes and beginning to remove his pants.

Rory watched as Mike slid those pants down his beautiful, sexy legs. Rory couldn't take his eyes off of Mike's legs. He had never seen them bare before and they definitely reflected the fact that Mike was a practiced dancer. They were long, elegant, and oh so muscular. His thighs ended in strong, thick muscles that led tantalizingly into snug white boxer briefs. Rory stared open mouthed at the outline of Mike's heavy balls and the way the underwear kept his cock pressed tightly against his body at an almost forty-five degree angle. The head of Mike's cock wasn't quite visible at the waistband but it was close enough that it was gently pulling the elastic away from Mike's flat lower stomach.

"Let's go t'ye'r room," Rory agreed nodding frantically. He'd have gone to the moon if it meant getting that pair of underwear off of Mike.

Mike grinned, stepped out of his discarded pants, and took Rory's hand, leading him through the garage door into the main part of the house and then quickly up the stairs to his room. Rory's eyes nearly melted as he watched Mike's ass, which was at eye level and covered in only the thin white material, as the boy climbed the stairs ahead of him. There was nothing left to the imagination whatsoever; Rory could clearly discern the outline of each rock-hard globe as they gently clenched and relaxed during his assent. Then Mike's words reverberated in Rory's ears. _I want to feel you inside me_. Oh god was that ever a request Rory desperately wanted to accommodate, that is if he didn't explode in his pants first.

As soon as they were in Mike's room, before he had even closed and locked the door Rory was already taking off his shoes and stripping out of his jeans. When he turned around Rory hooked his fingers into the front of Mike's waistband and yanked him roughly against his body, assaulting his mouth with a hard, needy kiss. While they made out Rory's hands slid further inside of Mike's underwear and he began squeezing and clenching the ass cheeks that had worked him up so intensely on the short trip to Mike's room.

The guys slowly fumbled towards Mike's bed as their frenzied kiss continued, but when Rory felt the backs of his legs brush up against the soft fabric of Mike's blue duvet instead of allowing himself to fall backward onto it he spun them around and shoved Mike onto the bed. Mike was startled by the unexpected move, but loved it. He tried to take a moment to appreciate Rory's pantless body for the first time but barely had time to even register what type of underwear Rory was wearing – green boxers – before the boy had lunged at him and started yanking his underwear down.

Rory couldn't go even another second without seeing Mike fully naked and though Mike tried to accommodate the swift removal of his last article of clothing the boys nevertheless heard the telltale sound of elastic stretching and ripping as Rory lost the ability to be careful in his urgent frenzy. He knew that he should apologize, or at least feel guilty about damaging Mike's clothing, but he was too consumed by the glorious sight in front of him to care. Mike's cock was amazing looking and though it was only about average size it looked so delicious that without even thinking about it Rory had plunged it into his mouth and begun giving his first ever blowjob.

"No," Mike panted, Rory looked up at him curiously without taking his lips off of Mike's manhood. Mike shuddered at the erotic sight and the feel of Rory's hot mouth and eager tongue swirling all over him. "I mean _yes_," he clarified. "But I want to suck you. I _need_ that taste again. I need it so bad," Mike pleaded. He was fully bisexual and loved all things about gay sex, but especially sucking cock and getting fucked.

Rory wasted no time letting go of Mike's cock and spinning his body around on the bed, presenting Mike with his boxer-clad waist. Rory was just about to resume feasting on the delicious Asian treat he had been enjoying moments earlier when Mike pulled Rory's boxers down and gasped loud.

"Oh god," Mike exclaimed as he took in the sight of Rory's cock for the first time.

"Wh, what?" Rory asked with fear coloring his voice and his stomach clenching tightly with anxiety. Was there something wrong with his cock? Did Mike not like it?

"Your cockhead, Rory!" Mike exclaimed with wide eyes as he licked his lips.

"Oh...um, I'm sorry," Rory apologized. He knew he had an unusually shaped organ. He had what he knew was called a 'mushroom' head, but it was quite a bit bigger than most. He had heard the phrase bulbous before and thought it sounded appropriately weird.

"Sorry? Are you fucking kidding? That's going to feel so amazing going in." Mike's ass clenched at the blissful thought and he quickly set about worshiping the beautiful object with his tongue.

"Ohh, Wh, whoa!" Rory stuttered as he experienced oral sex for the first time. "Mmmm, Ohh, Unnn huh," He murmured before becoming embarrassed by his strong reaction and burying his face in Mike's crotch again, as much to get back to the cocksucking as to muffle the lewd sounds that were now emanating uncontrollably from throat.

Mike felt like he was in heaven; Rory had the most delicious cock he had ever tasted and he was also the most copious precummer Mike had ever encountered. In fact Rory was like a drippy faucet and each drop elevated Mike to a higher and higher plane of lust. By now he was nose-deep in Rory's dark brown thatch as he gently massaged his balls with one hand and rubbed the space below his sack with his other.

Rory was going crazy with pleasure and he was horrified to realize that even though Mike hadn't been sucking him for that long he was already close to the edge. He was terrified of ruining everything by cumming, especially since Mike seemed as desperate to get fucked as he was to fuck him. He had to stop Mike and he had to stop him fast.

"Stop, stop!" Rory pleaded as he took Mike's cock out of his mouth again and tried to pull away.

Mike gently shook his head as desire coursed even more thickly through his body. He knew Rory's words could only mean one thing: that he was seconds away from the tangy treat he wanted so much. Mike renewed his efforts with a frenzied vigor.

"M, Mike...I'm gonna, I'm gonnnnna. Umm," Rory fought his release as hard as he could. He clenched handfuls of the duvet in each hand and his toes curled in the effort, but Mike was just_ too_ good. It just kept feeling better and better and BETTER. Rory felt the orgasm shatter through his abdomen and a low screamed escaped his throat as he exploded into Mike's mouth.

Mike grinned against Rory's cock and sealed his lips tightly around the amazing, throbbing head that he wanted so intensely to feel penetrating him. The salty drops he had received from Rory before were truly an appetizer to the rich goodness he was now getting. He continued to work Rory's balls and shaft until he was certainly he had gotten every drop then he swallowed just enough so that he could release Rory's head without losing any. Despite the lyrics of the song Mike didn't want Rory's juices dripping down his chin; he wanted them in his mouth and throat.

Rory sighed loudly and rolled onto his back, feeling utterly relaxed and sated as he watched with curiosity and a budding happy feeling of being wanted as Mike made a show of swooshing Rory's cum around his mouth and wiggling his eyebrows before swallowing.

"Mmmumm! You're so good Rory. I swear you could bottle that and sell it," he joked as he smacked his lips.

Rory smiled tentatively, feeling a little bit better about ruining their fun. At least Mike had enjoyed himself and Rory still had every intention of working a strong release out of Mike in just a bit when he had caught his breath and the world wasn't spinning so much.

"I'm really sorry, Mike," Rory apologized a few moments later as Mike straddled him and held his face close above Rory's.

"Why?" Mike asked as he kissed Rory gently again. "It was perfect."

"But I thought ye' wanted to...," Rory trailed off feeling even more embarrassed about saying it.

"Oh I do!" Mike insisted immediately as he nodded vigorously.

"And I ruined it," Rory said as he tried to look away only to find that Mike firmly took his chin and held him in place.

"Ruined it? No way, it's going to be so much better now!" Mike exclaimed enthusiastically as he kissed Rory again.

"Huh?" Rory asked thoroughly confused.

Mike laughed slightly. "Rory, you're sixteen and having sex for the first time. Are you honestly telling me you won't be 'up' for doing stuff again in a little while?"

"Ohh!" Rory said as his eyes lit up and he realized that he was still half hard. "Ye're right. I will!"

"Yeah, you will!" Mike said knowingly. "And now you'll be able to go much longer without cumming."

Rory grinned and kissed Mike softly on the lips again. Mike was right; he would be able to go much longer, and now that he thought about it, it was way better that he would get to enjoy fucking Mike's ass without worrying about being close the whole time.

"I guess in the meantime," Rory said suggestively as he reached for Mike's dick. To his surprise Mike grabbed his wrist and turned away slightly.

"Nope," Mike said shaking his head.

"But why?" Rory asked in confusion.

Mike blushed and broke eye contact, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious even though he was sure Rory wouldn't mind once he explained it. "Well, uhh...what I really want is," he noticed his voice was trembling slightly as he talked about his desire. He took a moment to tap into the lust and horniness he was feeling and to ignore the embarrassment. "What I really want is for you to fuck me for a really _really_ long time. And I kinda want to be insanely horny and desperate to cum the whole time."

"Whoa!" Rory exclaimed as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah and neither one of us is allowed to touch my cock while you're fucking me until you know you're getting close again too."

"Wow Mike that's..."

"Weird?" Mike asked feeling self-conscious again.

"Hot!" Rory declared as he pinned Mike to the bed and assaulted his mouth, initiating a long make out session. During the kissing Rory intentionally ground himself against Mike's cock and gave him as much genital stimulation as possible without using his fingers. He knew that it wouldn't quite be enough to make Mike cum but that it would get him really worked up. After all if that's what Mike wanted Rory was happy to oblige. Rory knew he was ready to go again when he realized that his cock not only hard again but starting to throb.

"Can I fuck ye' now?" he whispered softly into Mike's ear as their mouths finally separated.

"Oh please, _yes, _Rory," Mike pleaded. "Condoms and lube in the nightstand."

Rory quickly pulled open the drawer and retrieved the objects. He had never actually worn a condom before and he blushed as he tried to roll it on the wrong way.

"Let me," Mike said as he took the condom out of Rory's fingers. Then he placed a soft kiss to the head of Rory's organ. "God, that is just going to feel so good," Mike moaned as he leaned back and rolled the latex down Rory's shaft.

"Erm, so what do we do t'get ye ready?" Rory asked, knowing enough to know that he couldn't just push his way in without a little preparation.

"I'll handle it, give me a sec," Mike said as he took the bottle from Rory's grasp and slicked his fingers. Then he knelt on the bed and quickly began fingering himself with brisk, deft fingers, ignoring the slight sting he felt. He knew that he probably should have taught Rory how to do it or let him explore so that he would be better equipped for future encounters but Mike just couldn't help himself. He knew he could get himself ready faster and he needed Rory inside of him _now._

Rory watched in delight at the erotic show Mike was performing. His abs were clenching and relaxing as he worked himself over and there was a string of precum dangling from the head of Mike's cock. Mike definitely didn't precum as much as Rory, in fact it had taken him this long for any to develop at all, but Rory couldn't imagine a more erotic time for it to appear. Rory desperately wanted to make Mike's stomach clench and his cock drip just like that when he was fucking him.

"Ready," Mike said confidently as he laid back on the bed, spread his legs, and raised his hips high for Rory.

"Oh fuck, Mike," Rory muttered as he slathered lube all over his erection and saw Mike's hole for the first time. Lust washed over Rory as he knee-walked on the bed until he was positioned between Mike's legs. The flexible dancer spread them out so wide that he was practically doing a splits in the air, giving Rory plenty of access.

"Kay, I'm ready, just push in slowly at first and stop when that awesome head of yours pushes through," Mike directed with a grin as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Will it hurt?" Rory asked nervously as he lined up with Mike's hole and lightly touched it with just the tip of his organ. Mike sighed happily at the first light contact.

"It won't hurt you at all," Mike assured him.

"What about ye?" Rory asked, worried that he might do something wrong.

"It'll sting at first, but I'm experienced so it won't hurt that much or for that long, especially if you just go slow at first. Besides, it's hard to explain but it stings in kind of a good, almost satisfying way," Mike answered longing to start but trying his best to patiently assuage Rory's concerns.

"Okay," Rory said quietly as he leaned forward and started pressing harder against Mike's hole. The sight of his dickhead slowly pressing back as it pushed against Mike was incredibly hot, especially since the whole scene was framed by Mike's dark, muscular thighs, his large full balls, and his still dripping cock.

"Go on," Mike whispered as he felt Rory slowing against the resistance he was now encountering. Mike braced for the rush of sensation he knew was coming.

Rory rested his fists on the bed on either side of Mike's body for better balance and then pushed in with enough force to penetrate.

"Ohh!" Rory gasped in surprise and pleasure as he slid past Mike's ring of muscle and was engulfed in his tight heat.

"Oww!" Mike cried out in unison as Rory's large head finally entered him. It hurt quite a bit, but he knew that after they had fucked for awhile when they changed positions and Rory re-entered him he would be blessing the stars in gratitude for Rory's large head.

Rory watched as Mike's whole body tensed up. Suddenly his already toned physique seemed to be straining against its skin. It looked ridiculously hot and made Rory want to fuck him even more, but he remembered Mike's request to stay still and with herculean effort he managed the feat.

"Okay, slowly ease a little more in and then stop," Mike requested through clenched teeth. Rory did as he was told but started to become concerned that something wasn't right as he watched Mike's cock start to go limp.

"Do ye' want t'stop?" Rory asked nervously.

"Oh god no!" Mike declared as he bit back another stab of pain. "This is the worst part but the rest is going to be so insanely good," he assured Rory as much as reminded himself. "Go in the rest of the way."

Rory pushed in hilt deep and then froze. He knew it was technically 'against the rules' to play with Mike's cock but he decided to caress it anyway hoping that it would make him feel better and deciding it was safe enough since it was mostly soft at this point. In less than a minute Mike had returned to full-mast and was moaning in what was obviously pleasure rather than pain.

"Stop playing with my dick and fuck me," Mike requested gently slapping Rory's hands away. He really did want this to be long and drawn out, especially now that he was ready to go.

Rory slowly eased almost completely out and then gently pushed back in as far as he could. It felt incredible, as tight as fingers on his cock but as warm and sensual as a mouth. In fact it felt a little bit tighter and hotter even than those and without being told to Rory slowly started easing in and out of his own accord. It felt too good not to and he decided that Mike could stop him if he needed to.

"Unnn," Mike gasped suddenly as Rory thrust all the way in for about the fifth time.

"Oh no, too much?" Rory asked anxiously as he froze.

"No, don't stop," Mike begged as he grabbed Rory's thighs and pulled him in. "You hit my prostate. It felt great."

Rory grinned and resumed his slow, long thrusts probing Mike for that sweet spot again. When he elicited another gasp from the dancer a little while later he knew that he had hit it and did his best to continue aiming for that spot.

"Oh god, Rory! Yes! Yes, thank you! Thank you!" Mike raved as he closed his eyes and focused on feeling everything as fully as he could. For the first time since they had started intercourse he felt a strong desire to touch himself and knew that in a moment that desire would be a growing need that would sharpen everything and make it so much more intense.

Rory stared down at Mike's hard body as he continued his slow, methodical thrusts. Mike was so well-built and to Rory's delight he was starting to get his earlier wish as he watched Mike's six pack abs contract and relax while he fucked him. Mike's cock wasn't dripping again yet, but Rory decided to make that his new personal goal. If only he could go-

"Faster," Mike requested as his need grew and he re-opened his eyes to look at Rory. This was the part Mike really liked, when his lust and pleasure had fully kicked in and he could just lay back and enjoy it while he watched the guy who was letting him have it. He let out a long, shameless moan as Rory's pace increased and a look of concentration formed on the singer's attractive features.

Rory realized that fucking Mike was the culmination of his desire for the guy. It was perfect and far better than his imagination had ever been able to supply. He licked his lips as he took in Mike's lust-blown face. His eyes looked both excited and yet partially glazed over and Rory's own eyes grew wide as he noticed Mike's arms again. He still had his hands folded behind his head and his biceps and triceps, though not overly large, were bulging nicely. His muscular chest was moving in time with his deep breaths and his small brown nipples were hard. Desire overcame Rory as he involuntarily sped up his pace, desperate to have this hot body even more fully.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mike chanted in rapid succession as Rory accelerated.

It was then that Rory remembered that though he wasn't supposed to touch Mike's cock yet, he could certainly feast his fingers on the rest of his body and he wasted no more time in tracing the curves of Mike's chest and dancing over his abs and navel. As he did so he lost his balance slightly and had to quickly move his hands to the palm-down position flat against Mike's pecs to keep from falling over. In the process he inadvertently slammed into Mike harder than he had before and both boys gasped at the pleasurable surprise.

"That Rory! Keep doing that," Mike begged.

Rory braced himself against Mike chest, loving the way it felt against his hands as he allowed himself to slam into the Asian boy with more force.

"Oh FUCK YEAH!" Mike shouted in a loud, rough voice, fully taking advantage of the fact that they were alone in the house. This was the fucking he had needed for so long and Rory was giving it to him just right.

Rory didn't need further encouragement as the sounds Mike was making kicked him into a higher gear and he began pounding Mike's ass as hard as he could gripping onto his chest for support and balance.

Mike's need to get off was starting to get very strong, almost all-consuming, but it felt way too good to let it end, and so Mike wrapped his fingers tightly around Rory's upper arms to make sure he didn't start playing with himself. As he did so he realized how tense and firm Rory's muscles felt in his hands. He could encircle most of the Irishman's biceps with his long fingers but it didn't diminish how strong the boy's arms felt as they throbbed and pulsed beneath his touch in their frantic exertion. Exertion that was driving Mike wild with pleasure and an aching need he couldn't get enough of.

"Oh man, Rory, your cock is incredible!" Mike praised, desperate to express how good his friend was making him feel.

"Ye'r ass. is. incredible!" Rory assured him in clipped words before succumbing to another moan and clenching his fingers tightly into Mike's chest. Suddenly he realize how hard he was squeezing and glanced at his hands and then up at Mike in concern.

"No it's fine if you leave a mark," Mike assured him as he clenched Rory's arms more tightly and suspected he would leave a few marks of his own. "Tina will think it's really hot and I definitely don't mind."

"Aww FUCK!" Rory moaned again at Mike's words and the pleasurable heat engulfing him as he clenched Mike's chest and ravished his ass with all his strength.

"Oh my god! That's GOOD!" Mike panted as he noticed his cock felt like a steel rod. He wanted so badly to touch it and see just how hard it was, but he knew where that would lead him and this was too good a fuck to end yet. "Let's change positions," Mike requested thinking it would do him good to be on his hands and knees.

"Okay," Rory agreed as he pulled out and sat back on his heels. As he did so he noticed that the tip of Mike's rigid member was now pooling a sticky liquid on his stomach. Rory grinned widely as he realized that he had met his goal. He celebrated by dipping his finger in the wet spot just below Mike's abs and only a hair's breadth from the source.

Mike's eyes lit up as he thought Rory's finger was going to touch his cockhead and he didn't have the will to try to stop him. However, he let out a disappointed sigh a moment later when Rory came agonizingly close but stayed just away from it. "Cock tease!" Mike groaned.

"Ye love it," Rory teased back as he slipped the digit into his mouth and tasted Mike's salty fluid.

"I do," Mike admitted as he rolled onto his hands and knees and backed up to the edge of the bed, knowing that with Rory's height it would put him at a good position and also knowing that with Rory on his feet he could deliver a harder pounding. "Now please fuck the hell out of me."

Rory didn't need to be asked twice as he scrambled off the bed, squirted more lube on his cock, and got behind Mike.

"Oh wow," Rory exclaimed with wide eyes as he looked at Mike's ass from this new angle.

"Like the view?" Mike inquired wiggling his butt and leaning back further so that his hole was even more exposed. It would be much better for both of them if he made Rory desperate to nail him.

Instead of answering Rory pushed his cock in without preamble, shoving in to the hilt and inducing a long, needy whine from Mike in response as the pleasure and intensity rolled over him in slowly diminishing waves.

"Oh my god, was I ever right about your cockhead!" Mike panted as he fisted the duvet still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh does me cockhead feel good going into ye' ass, Mike?" Rory asked innocently as he intentionally pulled all the way out and then pushed back in hard and fast.

"Aaahhh!" Mike cried out. "Yes, YES!"

"How good?" Rory inquired pulling out again and clenching Mike's hips tightly in his hands. He watched as Mike tensed waiting for the thrust. "How good, Mike?" Rory prodded rubbing the tip of his dick against Mike's hole but making no insertion.

"Ohh _so_ good, Rory," Mike answered. He barely had Rory's name out of his mouth before the Irishman plunged back in as he simultaneously yanked Mike's hips back resulting in a satisfying SMACK sound. "Ohhh FUCK SO GOOD!"

Rory grinned as he pulled out again and once again teased Mike's hole, holding his hips in place as the Asian boy struggled in vain to impale himself. "Ye' want it again, Mike?"

"YES!" Mike shouted and was instantly rewarded with a deep thrust that left his prostrating feeling like it had been blown open and caused a full body wave of pleasure.

"Yes?" Rory asked quite pulling all the way out this time.

"Yes!" Mike shouted enthusiastically as he was given another breathtaking reward. "Please Rory," he begged.

"Please what?" Rory asked this time going all the way out again.

"Fuck me!" Mike yelled as Rory plowed into him yet again.

"Fuck you?" Rory asked this time giving Mike a thrust on his own question.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Mike chanted desperately as Rory finally let loose on his ass in a torrent of deep, eager thrusts.

"All ye' had t'do was ask," Rory teased as he gripped Mike's hips tightly and focused all his energy on establishing a hard, fast rhythm.

A couple of minutes later Mike felt his balls starting to tighten as Rory's length continued to rain happiness on his insides. "Rory, keep doing that!"

"Fuck yeah I will," Rory assured him not slowing down and getting completely lost in his own need and pleasure.

"May cum," Mike said desperately as he realized that their position, and Rory's force and speed were all perfectly aligned.

"Don't touch ye'self," Rory cautioned as he felt his own balls starting to draw up and considered that maybe he had spoken too soon; maybe it was time for Mike to start touching himself after all.

"I won't." Mike hissed between moans. "May cum anyway...Unnnn, so close!"

"Seriously?" Rory gasped surprised that his partner might orgasm without touching himself. He renewed his efforts to maintain his strong, steady pace and prayed that he could hold out until Mike had finally been granted his release.

"Y, yeah. Oh yeah. Ooohh." Mike was caught on the edge and felt agonizingly good. "Please. Ohh! Please, RORY!" He shouted knowing he was seconds away.

Rory continued drilling into him desperately as his own climax overtook him. "Aaahh Mike!"

"Unnnnn! Oh. GOD!" Mike screamed and shuddered as he experienced his first hands-free orgasm. His knees buckled and he collapsed onto the bed, inadvertently pulling off of the amazing organ that had done it for him as he drenched his duvet in thick cum. "Ooohh, Ooohh," Mike continued moaning as his body kept trembling in powerful aftershocks.

Rory sighed in intense satisfaction as he looked down at the condom around his cock and saw that he had completely filled the tip and the area around the top of his cock with a second large load of cum. He had never experienced two such intense releases back to back and his mind was whirling as he tried to process everything that had happened to him since he had started his dance lesson.

"So how was that, Mike?" Rory asked as he tied off the condom and tossed it in the trash before falling onto the bed next to his spent lover.

"Only the best guy sex I've ever had," Mike answered as he wrapped his arms around Rory and kissed his neck.

"Ye' think we might do it again sometime?" Rory asked hopefully, snuggling into Mike's arms.

"Oh I think we might," Mike assured him as he playfully stroked his fingertips over Rory's still swollen cockhead.

**-000-**

**End Note: I wonder if anyone else thinks they should do it again?**


End file.
